Dead Shall Rise
by VampireQueen21
Summary: XO with the Dawn of the Dead. The dead have risen, Liz is in Florida, Maria in New York. The others are still in Roswell, many different story lines going on.
1. Prologue

Title: Dead Shall Rise

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Mature

Couple: None (See Note 2)

XO: Dawn of the Dead, Day of the Dead + Land of the Dead

Summary: The dead have risen, Liz is in Florida, Maria in New York. The others are still in Roswell, many different story lines going on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear.

Note 1: There will be three main story lines going on, Liz in Florida, Maria in New York, and then the Roswell group. There will also be secondary story lines with some of the other residents in Roswell. (i.e. Brody, Amy, and some OC's)

Note 2: This is not a couple fic, there will be some of the people getting involved with others but there is no guarantee that they will stay with that person throughout the fic. However there is a possibility of a couple pairings (not telling yet because that would ruin some of the surprises in store) near the very end, where they will stay together.

Note 3: This is probably going to be very long since I'm starting at the beginning (when the zombies begin to walk to the Earth), and I have ideas planned up to two years in the future w/o a lot of skipping ahead. So don't be looking for an ending any time soon.

Note 4: The time line will be in order, so there will be times when you only see a certain group of characters for a lot of chapters (especially in the beginning) because for example in the first few chapters it's mainly the people still in Roswell. Later Liz and Maria will get bigger parts just not now.

Posting Schedule: I already have 6 chpts (including prologue) done and about 3 chapters that are future chapters I just need to fill in the chapters to get to those points. Also I will probably be taking breaks every 6-8 months from this fic just to give my muse some time to breathe.

Warnings: Character deaths (nobody is safe) at the end of this I don't even know if Liz (my fav character) will be alive, so please take that warning to heart, language, extreme violence, and flesh eating.

**Prologue**

_Roswell; 1:12 a.m.; May 24, 2000_

The wind howled outside, screaming throughout the small alien themed town, to anyone still awake it was as if the wind itself was shouting for help. Warning the people of the quiet town danger came its way, the only people that heard the cries were the insomniacs but they didn't heed the warning, turned up their TV's instead.

No one saw the graves pulsating like a heartbeat; grass and dirt rolling from the mounds growing, the occupants crawling out moaning from beneath the surface. Everyone was cozy in their homes, children of all ages snug in their beds knowing their parents watched over them. Nothing could happen to them, or so they thought.

_1:20 a.m._

Sprawled out on his bed Michael heard a loud shuffling outside his apartment, who the hell was out there at 1:30 in the damn morning? He closed his eyes quickly drifting off to sleep when there was a pounding at his door. "Go away!" He yelled from bed, no way was he getting out of bed, three hours of sleep was all he got, he wouldn't get out of this bed unless someone was dying.

Again the pounding at his door jerked him awake, fully this time. Grumbling Michael kicked the tangled covers away from his feet, it being far too hot to burrow under the sheets, he slipped on his Doc Martins leaving them untied, after he killed whoever was behind that door he was going to go back to sleep. "I'm going to knock off whoever's out there," Michael grabbed the door handle and opened it, "you gotta…"

_Holy shit!_ A suit-covered arm shot out and grabbed for the tall alien managing to grab his shirt; the fingers grasping for him were long, bony and decaying. Slowly it brought Michael closer, as the broody teen struggled 'he was going to die' were his thoughts as the flesh eating zombie came with in a hairs breath of his shoulder.

_Florida; 1:22 a.m.; May 24, 2000_

Bonita Parker drove up to her condo; her niece had been living with her for almost a week. Jeff, her older brother, told her that Liz broke up with her boyfriend of about four months and needed to get away from it all, the farthest away she could get was Florida. Bonita grabbed her purse and opened her car door; she dug in her purse searching for her penlight so she could find the lock to her front door. She really should keep that thing on her key chain so she could avoid her nightly search.

"Aaahhh…" a female screamed deep in the night startling Bonita causing her to drop her purse on the cool concrete. The contents spill out of the opening and out onto the ground.

"Dammit," as she knelt down to pick it up she didn't see the creature shuffling his way towards her. Throwing her items back into her bag with sharp irritated moves was an easy way to deal with the frustration of having to pick them up, couldn't help but think how eerily quiet tonight was, no crickets, not a single chirp.

Shaking her head she picked up her purse hauling it over her shoulder. Before she could walk forward she's attacked from behind, Bonita screamed but it's cut off when the mind numbing pain of someone sinking their teeth into her flesh and ripping said skin away. Blood poured down her chest and back as she fell face first to the cement. Never seeing her assailant's face Bonita succumbed to the agony of being eaten alive.

_New York; 1:28 a.m.; May 24, 2000_

Sean Deluca watched as his cousin slept on the couch of his apartment, a part of him was hoping that Liz would have come along like she had the year before. However 'Ria said she wanted to go to Florida this year so he got Maria with no buffer to save him from her rambles.

Maria came to his apartment every summer since she was twelve, the small cities were never home for her, not completely, he'd seen her while she was in Roswell and Maria didn't shine as much as when in New York. Maria gobbled up the sounds, the people, the food and she glowed, she may be a pain but seeing her open up and experience life in the Big City made any slight irritation worth it.

Down the street from his apartment building an OD'd drug user, who'd been stinking up the alley for a few days twitched. Her eyes shot open, but instead of the hazy brown they usually were they were almost gray, blood shot and dead. With the needle still in her arm she shakily stood on her feet. _Food_. Was the only thought in her decayed mind.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Roswell; 1.23 a.m.; May 24, 2000; Michael's Apartment_

Michael fought against the zombie, pushing at it's soft body, for something that was dead and a brain made practically of mush it was pretty damn strong. With a powerful shove he's free shutting the door behind him quickly locking it and pushing away from the heavy wood door.

He couldn't catch his breath, decaying corpses that were attacking him weren't normal alien issues, hell they weren't normal human issues. Normally when someone's dead they didn't get back up. _Breathe Michael breathe god dammit._ Cool, calm, and collected it's what he was designed for. Call Max and Isabel, that's what he needed to do, his door splinters against the force of the dead body pounding on it.

Grabbing his jacket he ran toward his room shutting the door behind him. Michael hurried to his nightstand and reached for his phone and dialed the Evans' number. "Come on, come on. Pick-up, somebody." How the hell would he explain this, zombies trying to break in, he had to warn his family. There's no answer at the Evans's was he too late? Frustrated he slammed the receiver down and clenched his fist.

He glanced outside his closed window, seemed only a few walking dead, Jesus that sounds strange, _walking dead_. Michael shook his head, he needed to think clearly and not let his mind wander. _Breathe Michael, breathe, you need to protect your family, get to Tess, Max, and Isabel._ One more deep breath, slowly and quietly he slid his bedroom window open.

The minute his head left the safety of his bedroom the screams from various homes reached his ears. Not seeing anything or at least anything that's seen him he softly sat on his bed and tied his shoes last thing he wanted to happen was to have to run and end up tripping over his shoe laces. Thankfully he had fallen asleep in his clothes last night not having the strength to undress before drifting off after his shift at the Crashdown.

Again Michael stood up, shrugged on his jacket, and peeked outside, still no zombies in his general vicinity…except the one still pounding on his front door. The door may not be very strong but it managed to hold for the five minutes that he needed to collect himself. Carefully he eased his left leg out of the window followed by his right. Quickly but quietly he made his way to Tess and Nacesdo's home, it's the closest and on his way his way to the Evans's.

_1:35 a.m._

Tess snuggled deeper into her sheets, it's so hot outside but she couldn't stand not having at least a sheet over her body while she's sleeping. Ever since she was hatched even on the hottest of nights she had some kind of covering draped over her. Her bedroom window was open and her CD player eased out a soft love song that gave her a warm comforting feeling. She'd been awake for a little while now; the sheets were sticking to her heated pale skin.

Only yesterday morning Nasedo returned home after being gone for a couple weeks pretending to be Pierce. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that he's in Roswell again, whenever he's around he's pushing her towards destiny, but she's not even sure anymore if that's what she wanted. Kyle was whom she wanted to be with but Nasedo would flip his lid if he even caught a whiff of her liking someone else.

A yawn forced its way out of her mouth as she raised her arms over her head to stretch. The song slowed and quieted as it came to an end, but during the short silent break there wasn't quiet. Instead Tess heard a shuffle followed by a drag. Shuffle and drag. "Nasedo?" Was he hurt; was that even him limping down the hallway?

Worried Tess flung back her thin sheet and walked quickly toward her open door and peered out into the hall. Unfortunately the house was so dark she could barely make out anything, not even the streetlights from outside gave any illumination, but she could see enough to make out a silhouette. It's not Nasedo, "Who are you?" She spoke with an authoritative and not to be fucked with tone but inside she's scared stiff.

The next song on her CD plays, 'Hey Man Nice Shot' by Filter, as the song built in volume she could feel the deep beats thumping in her body or maybe that's just her thudding heart. A moan sounded from the advancing figure, frantically Tess reached for the hall light, after finding it and switching it to life she wished she hadn't. Light pierced her eyes and it felt like a knife stabbing the back of her eyes. Finally her sight cleared and she wished it hadn't.

Standing in front of her is a—well a dead woman, she couldn't be alive. Her foot was twisted to the side and she's walking on it, the crunches could be heard every time she took a step. The face was mangled, the right side was sewed up and her hair was hanging by a small string of a bloody vein. Another moan escaped from its mouth and blood dripped out, its teeth were completely gone and its tongue was shredded.

"Oh shit," Tess backed up until she hit the small table at the end of it, she whimpered softly, the zombie was close enough where Tess could smell the awful stench. Dead, decaying flesh, nothing she's smelled before smells like that. Thankfully the smell was enough to wake her up, she grabbed the lamp next to her and threw it at the creature, it shattered on the advancing zombie but the lamp hardly phased it.

"Tess what is going on," Nasedo growled from his bedroom door, stomping forward in time to see Tess put her hands on the table behind her and kick at the figure almost on top of her. Raising his hand he blasted the thing attacking his charge. It flew backwards and fell against the wall leaving behind a trail of blood as it slid down the wall. "What the hell was that?"

"If you watched human movies you'd know what the hell these are. They're zombies, but no you wouldn't be caught dead participating in a human past time." Tess rolled her eyes. Never had she spoken to him that way and if this weren't a special circumstance she would bet she wouldn't be getting away with it.

A thump was heard from inside her room, oh dammit, her bedroom window was open. Slowly she inched forward grabbing an umbrella from the large container in the hallway, since she's watched a few zombie movies she knew how to kill them, or at least how they said in all the movies. She's got to get it in the head.

However instead of the zombie she was expecting Michael was who came out of her room. "What are you doing here?" Tess whispered angrily. "I could have killed you."

"With an umbrella? Right." Michael rolled his eyes, how bad could an umbrella hurt him?

"It would have been very effective if I jammed it through your skull. Then your brains would be running instead of your mouth." Unbeknownst to the arguing hybrids the zombie Nasedo blasted into the wall at the end of the hall was getting up and shuffling toward them again.

The walking dead was almost on top of them ready to make a meal out of their flesh when Tess turned around letting out a warrior type yell and jammed the pointy end of the umbrella into its eye. Pushing hard she put a slight bit of alien power behind the thrust forcing the tip to come out the other side. Brain leaked out and fell onto the carpet as the zombie followed its path landing in a permanent dead heap.

"Ok forget I dissed your umbrella. Are there any other weapons in the house?" Michael asked Nasedo, although he might not know anything since he's hardly ever here.

Nasedo didn't even have a chance to say 'no'; Tess spoke up, "Yea," she pulled the umbrella out of the zombies head with a sickening sucking sound. "Got the kitchen knives and a .38 with extra bullets in my dresser drawer." Tess eased past Michael and closed her bedroom window softly, then grabbed a pair of jeans, jumped into them and put socks and shoes on.

"Why on Earth do you have gun Tess?" Not at all pleased by this development.

"Because Nasedo you're never here, I don't have blasting powers, I don't have violent type powers that can help me protect myself. Knowing I was alone Jim gave me the gun and bullets. For about a month he's been taking me to learn how to shoot, that's why I have a gun and right now I'm damn glad I have it." She admitted. "Last time I checked you're our protector, I've yet to see you protect."

Tess shoved off the bed, tossed Michael the gooey weapon and went to her closet and shrugged her jacket on then made her way to her dresser. Opening her drawer she uncovered the gun Jim gave her and put it in her jacket pocket. Not having a holster Jim told her the next best place to put the firearm was in her pocket. Next she grabbed the case of bullets and put it in her other pocket.

"Ok game plan is we go to the Evans's get them and then make our way to the Crashdown." Michael told them. "Considering that's our normal hang out I'm assuming the Valenti's, Whitman's, Amy, and obviously the Parker's will be there." He hoped everyone would go there anyway, where else would they go?

The UFO Center, Church, and the Sheriff's office would probably be completely swamped with people wanting help and needing protection. Granted the UFO Center probably was better equipped to deal with a disaster like this but no way was he going to be trapped in that place.

There are only two ways into the place and that's far to confining for his liking. He wondered if this zombie problem was only in Roswell or if it's worldwide. If its world wide then that meant Maria and Liz are right in the thick of it, Maria's in a huge city, so was Liz. In the big cities its gotta be worse didn't it?

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_2:07 a.m.; Evans' Household_

Diane Evans shook her sleeping husband awake, trying may be a better word, and Phillip's doing a very good job of ignoring her. Moments ago she heard a loud bang from outside, the windows were closed so the cool air from the AC didn't escape. After a few failed attempts to wake her husband up she gave up. "Fine, I'll check it out myself." Diane muttered to herself.

She flung back the covers, slipped on her bathrobe and slippers leaving the comfort of Phillip's side. Diane wrapped the material of her robe around her tightly as she walked through her home of fifteen years; she's a liberated woman of the 90's and she could check out a noise. Although she'd rather have had Phillip go check it out, she may be a liberated female but checking out a noise should be in the husband's job description.

As her eyes were adjusting to the small light coming from the end of the hall she reached for a piece of fabric to tie her robe in place, but remembered she lost it about a month ago. Diane found it interesting she always lost that long piece of cloth. She climbed the stairs to Max and Isabel's rooms; wanted to make sure neither one were trying to sneak back in. Two weeks ago Phillip caught Max sneaking back in at three a.m. he's still grounded.

Three minutes later Diane was satisfied that neither of her children were sneaking back in or out. Descending the stairs she checked the living room and kitchen, nothing. Diane walked into the small laundry room attached to the kitchen and unlocked the back door. A scream reached her ears; a woman cut through her back yard like the devil was after her.

"What in the world?" She ran out of the safety of her home watching the hysterical woman hurry as fast as her legs could carry her. Her hand rested on the tops of her breasts in shock, what was that poor girl running from?

Breathing in deeply Diane took in the night. It was such a warm night, made her thankful she had Phillip call the AC Company and install the cooling system five years ago. Having only been outside for a few seconds her robe was already sticking to her body. From off in the distance she could see some people milling around; they were so slow, she hoped nothing was wrong. As concerned as Diane was she wasn't stupid enough to go ask.

A close friend of hers had been attacked after approaching someone, asking if anything was wrong, the young man appeared to be hurt, it was awful what this world is coming too. She turned back to re-enter the house but her leg was caught on something. Diane didn't have time to look down to see what it was when pain was felt all through her right leg. "Ahh!" She tumbled to the ground landing on her face; the hard face plant knocked some of her teeth out, blood oozed from her ruined mouth.

Crying out she lifted her head and looked back, crawling up her leg was—God she didn't know what it was, but there's only half of it. It's a human but it's still crawling around with no legs. The creature made it's way up her body, enough to reach her thigh, clamped down hard with it's teeth tearing away a huge chunk of flesh, blood, and muscle.

Diane whimpered the pain too powerful to scream, on instinct kicked at the creature with her good leg, after a few good solid connections the creature was kicked far enough away so she could crawl toward her open door. With strength she didn't know she had she half crawled, half limped toward that door, her salvation. She'd be fine once she made it in.

Blood poured from her two open leg wounds, finally after what seemed like years she's inside her home. Safely inside she slammed the back door closed, pain shot up from the injured leg, this was worse than when she broke her leg in college. Of course it was, two hunks of her leg were gone down the gullet of some creature.

Tears stream down her face, with blood flooding from the bites the blood coated the laundry room floor, Diane slipped from her good leg and landed painfully on the hard linoleum floor. The fall broke her arm, she heard the distinct crunch, it couldn't be anything else.

"Phillip!" Diane cried. Slowly carefully she rose as far as she could to try and look at her leg. The limb was so covered in blood she couldn't even see the wound. "PHILLIP!" She screamed; again her cries were ignored. "PHILLIP!!" Again she screamed this time her husband heard and came running.

"Diane!" He rushed up to her doing a baseball slide stopping only an inch from his wife's head. "Sweet Jesus. Diane what happened?"

Gushes of blood squirt from a ripped artery in Diane's leg. Phillip ripped his shirt off and pressed the piece of clothing to the thigh wound. In seconds the shirt was soaked through. Kissing her forehead he left her to go for the phone in the kitchen, he barely noticed how cold her skin was against his lips. "I'm going to call the police honey, hang in there."

He picked up the phone but his hands were coated with so much of Diane's blood it slipped through his palms and shattered on the linoleum floor. "No, no, no!" Phillip shouted dropping to his knees and tried to put the busted phone back together with no luck.

Diane slowly turned her head toward Phillip but instead her gaze caught the metal side of her new stove/island in the middle of her kitchen. The reflection staring back at her couldn't be her…right? Her lips were smeared with blood; her once vibrant hazel eyes were slowly turning a full on gray. A powerful cough surged through her body and blood spurted up into the air and trickled out the side of her mouth.

Phillip was still trying in vain to put the phone back together. Why he just didn't grab the one from the living room she had no idea. It's odd the things you thought about as you're dying, how clear certain things were, and she was dying. In that moment it's as clear as day she wouldn't be living much longer. She hoped Phillip remembered to pick up his dry cleaning, he always forgot.

Carefully she lifted a heavy arm and saw how pale her once bronzed skin looks. The once blue veins underneath the almost translucent skin were now a light brown color. How weird. She blinked slowly, her brain slowed as death set in, her last thoughts before her heart ceased beating was about her family. Even after she died Diane could still hear Phillip's frantic cries, then there was nothing.

"Just hang on a few more minutes baby." Phillip encouraged his wife, not noticing that nothing could help her now. Finally after what seemed like forever but in reality was only three minutes the phone was put back together. "See baby. I'm calling the police right now they can help."

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Roswell Police Department." An irritated voice spoke into the phone.

"Help, my wife got bit by something, she's bleeding everywhere. Please bring an ambulance." Phillip's voice rose in panic.

"Uh-huh. Listen buddy this number is for a real emergency. You and your little group of friends need to get a new hobby besides pranking the RPD saying zombies are eating your sister, or your wife, or whoever it is this time." Without another word she hung up.

"Wait! No!" Furious he threw the phone hard at the cabinet and again it shattered, he could have cared less this time. He hurried over to Diane, her eyes were wide open and she wasn't moving. "Diane?" Gently he shook her. "Honey? Baby?" Tears flowed from his eyes. "No, no," He whimpered placing his forehead against her cool chest and cried out his anguish.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_2:35 a.m.; Block from Evans Household_

Tess, Michael, and Nasedo press deep into the shadows of the side of house, they didn't think it would take this long to get within a block from the Evans'. "You know this is a lot shorter distance in a car." Michael wished he had his bike, but it's in the shop. Nasedo didn't even own a car let alone drove one, limo's came and picked his ass up.

It's very unlikely a limo would pick them up when they were invested with creatures of the undead. "We should have just hot wired a car. There are plenty out there just waiting to be stolen." Tess told them. She peeked around the corner of the house not seeing a lot of zombie activity. "Ok come on."

The night air was hot and sticky; Tess's jacket was clinging tightly to her pale skin. Living in Roswell for a few months she would have thought she'd receive at least a little tan but no she's still pale as the day she was hatched. If it was any other night she would have gazed admiringly at the full moon and wondered of home, but any distraction now could be the death of her and Michael. Odd how she didn't think of Nasedo at a time like this but she just didn't.

Rushing up behind her Michael whispered, "Since when have you known how to hot-wired cars?" His curiosity was spiked, he never would have thought Tess had that side to her.

"Since I was ten, Nasedo taught me to drive when I was nine. One day I was pissed at him hot-wired his mustang and took joy rides. Didn't come back for a week." Tess smirked, Nasedo was so pissed when she finally came back he wanted to kill her. Unfortunately for him it's encoded in his DNA to not cause harm to his charges. Killing one would fall under that.

"Damn, if we get out of this alive we've got to swap stories of our misspent youths." Michael at the last possible second pulled back Tess before a zombie crawling on the ground could sink its teeth into her. "Allow me." He hoisted up the umbrella in his hand and stabbed down effectively stopping the half there undead.

"Thanks." Tess hopped over the body and saw the Evans' house straight-ahead. All three hurry toward the back door, Michael reached there first, opened it concerned about the door being unlocked. Diane and Phillip never left the doors unlocked.

Blood was what greeted them. Everywhere there's blood, all over the laundry room floor, the walls, the molding on the opening leading from one room to the other. The spattering of blood led to the kitchen. Michael went first, he hoped; God he hoped Max and Isabel were all right, taking a deep breath he moved forward. Even more blood was sprayed around the kitchen, on the stove, in the sink, on the refrigerator…everywhere.

Michael took slow cautious steps, he heard Tess take the gun out of her pocket; he had no clue what's waiting around the corner but what ever it was it's getting a blast in the chest and a bullet in the skull. A wet, chewing, sucking noise reached their ears, he swallowed past the girlish scream that if he had been any less manly would have escaped. Michael rose the umbrella ready to stab the next creature that attacked them.

The group of three turned down the short hallway and move toward the living room where the unpleasant vibrations got louder. As they get closer a low gurgling noise was added to the other sounds. Tess clamped a hand over her mouth, someone, most likely one of the Evans', was being eaten. No way could that sickening jumble of noises come from anything else. Bile threatened to rise but she kept it at bay, she could lose her midnight snack outside, not in here.

Although the world was coming to an end…or at least this town she couldn't lose the manners and lessons she learned from years with Nasedo. Throwing up on someone's carpet fell into the "rude" category, she's seen pretty cringe worthy and vomit inducing sights but Tess had a feeling this would be much worse. Never in the years living with their protector had she seen a person being consumed by another person. There's no doubt in her mind that exactly what she's going to see in the living room.

Sure enough the second the living room came into view a pool of blood could be seen in the doorway. It's inching forward filling more of the floor under the door. Tess saw Michael breathe deeply preparing himself for what's in the other room, he knew it's one of the Evans' and she knew he hoped it's not Isabel or Max. She knew because she's hoping the same thing too.

Quickly before he lost his nerve Michael jumped over the pool of blood and took a horrified look at Diane Evans eating out Phillip's stomach. The smell alone was horrendous but coupled with the sight of intestines flowing out, some ignored others with chunks missing, the two bottom ribs are pulled out of the way, kidney's, liver, everything open like an all you could eat buffet.

Michael's dinner from late last night refused to stay in his stomach. Turning away from the carnage he emptied the content of his stomach, Diane didn't even notice the new arrivals. At the moment she's content to feast on her still breathing husband's flesh. Hurrying Tess grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him away from the living room, Nasedo hot on their tail.

Drool and slime fall from Michael's lips as he allowed Tess to lead him toward the stairs. God, if Max and Isabel were like that he didn't think he'd be able to kill them. They're his family, logically he knew that whatever made them Izzy and Maxwell wouldn't be in there anymore but they'd still look like his family.

Mentally he shook his head, no point in getting worked up over something that he didn't know had happened yet. Finally about halfway up the stairs he gained his rationality back and his legs stop their violent wobbling brought from shock. He realized that around the stair area and up on the second floor there was no blood, there are no sucking or chewing noises. That's a big clue that they were all right.

Max's room was first, Michael wiped his mouth across his sleeve, and the taste of sour vomit receded with each swallow. He turned back to Tess to make sure the gun was still out, it was. She nodded to him signaling she's ready for anything, slowly he opened the door; Max's room was pitch black, the only light comes from the streetlights outside. Max laid in the middle of his bed sound asleep snoring like he didn't have a care in the world.

Breathing a sigh of relief Michael switched on the bedroom light. "Mom, turn off the light." Max moaned out in his sleep unaware of the tragedy taking place in his home. He scrunched his face up as he tried to alleviate the sharp pain in his eyes the light had caused.

Michael charged up to the bed while Tess stayed by the door alert and ready to shoot Diane, or any other creature from Hell, if she got tired of Phillip and wanted fresh flesh. "Come on Maxwell, we gotta move now and fast." He didn't waste time; he couldn't afford to waste time.

"Michael, I'll get Isabel." Tess started to leave the doorway but Michael stopped her with a loud 'No'.

"We're not splitting up, once Max gets his ass out of bed all of us will go together." Michael rather ungentle smacked Max on the bare arm finally starting to grab his attention.

Max opened his eyes seeing Tess, Nasedo, and Michael standing around his room with very grim expressions. "What's going on?" He sat up quickly; something had to be wrong if they've all come here in the middle of the night. Why was Michael holding a bloody pink umbrella? Why was Tess holding a gun like a pro?

"Zombies have risen and are shuffling around the city. We're going to the Crashdown, all of us, and wait for the others. Hopefully they'll make it." As cold as it sounded he couldn't worry about the others right now, if they made it to the Crashdown, where he assumed everyone in their tight-knit group would go, then he'll worry about them. "Get dressed, we're getting Isabel and we're going, come on. Grab anything that can be used as a weapon."

"Zombies?" Max would have laughed his ass off if he didn't see the seriousness on Michael's face and in his eyes. Standing up from the bed he glanced outside his window. In the distance he could see slow moving people not having any direction just milling around. "Jesus." He murmured. Not even a second later he was digging through his dresser drawer grabbing a pair of jeans, socks, and a shirt.

"What's going on?" Isabel's tired voice questioned from the doorway causing everyone in the room to jump a few feet in the air.

"Fuck Isabel, don't sneak up on someone holding a gun." Tess told her. Her heart rate just skyrocketed into space. She's embarrassed Isabel managed to sneak up on her, what if that was a zombie? She'd be laid out being made a meal of that's what, that wouldn't happen again. "Go get dressed. Short version zombies have taken over the city. We have to go now."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_2:35 a.m._

"Wait, zombies? What the Hell have you been…"

"Listen Isabel we've already been through this just get your ass dressed and find a weapon. We'll explain what we know, which isn't much, when we're safe. Now do it." Michael spoke softly but there's no question that he meant business. They need to get out of this house before Mrs. Evans came to find fresh meat.

"Wait, stop." Isabel begged, she knew by the seriousness in Michael's voice that this was anything but a prank but she needed to wrap her thoughts around this. "Where's Mom and Dad? Are they still asleep?" Max was okay so her next priority was their parents.

Tess and Michael share a glance. This was the last thing Iz and Maxwell need to know about but they wouldn't leave without their parents, that much they knew. Nasedo however beat them to it. "Your parents are no more, now stop your whining and lets get the hell out of here before we die here."

"Jesus, I can't you believe you blurted that out, you don't really know how this whole protector thing works do you?" Tess stared at him in disbelief. "Tact is a human concept you can't grasp isn't it?" The blond turned to Isabel. "I'm sorry Isabel, Max, but your parents didn't make it."

"No, you're wrong." Max shouted.

"Max I know you're hurting but you have got to keep it down. If they hear you they will come up here I have no doubt about that." Michael whispered placing his hand on Max's chest stopping any step he wanted to make toward the stairs.

Isabel choked up and tears cascaded down her face; she rested her head against the cool wood of the door jam. This couldn't be happening; who gave a crap zombies? Her parents, her loving and devoted parents were dead. A pounding started at her temples, the dull bite of pain kept a part of her sane and clear, it's amazing what pain could do.

"I'll get dressed." Isabel whispered, not able to speak any louder. Dragging her feet she carefully braced herself against the wall and made her way back to her bedroom. Only a few seconds ago her life was normal—or as normal as possible for an alien princess, now it's not. As she shut the door she saw Tess stand near the wall between her and Max's room, guarding them both.

She made her way to her dresser slow and quiet she pulled out a drawer, she couldn't stand any kind of noise right now. Even the soft sound of her feet touching the hard wood floor was too loud. Her parents were dead, downstairs right now, probably being eaten by the creatures Michael said were out there.

With cautious motions she pulled on her pants and shrugged into a t-shirt. A single tear fell over her cheek and under her chin to drop on her shirt. Isabel leaned under her bed grabbing her shoes and slipped them on. As if someone else were controlling her body she searched for a weapon.

In the hallway Tess glanced at her watch, one of the few things she grabbed before hurrying out of her home. Iz had been in her room for almost five minutes. Max was already to go with a bat and boot knife as his weapons. But she still hadn't come out. Quickly she walked down to Isabel's room and knocked on the wooden door. "Isabel?" Tess opened the door; her friend was standing by the window staring out at the walking dead making their way closer to the Evans home and the surrounding residences.

"They're just milling around out there." Her voice soft and strained. "Mom and Dare are going to be like that aren't they. Dead. Not in the ground resting in peace but walking around." She swallowed passed the fresh wave of tears rising to the surface.

"I'm sorry Isabel." She tried to comfort. "There is a way to make sure they won't be milling around like that."

The tall blond quickly turned her eyes away from the window. "No. I won't let you do that. They're Max and my parents." She shook her head back and forth quickly as if to toss the thoughts out of her vicinity.

The shorter of the two sighed; she couldn't let them wonder through town in their current state. But how could she push a sharp object into Diane and Phillip's brains without Isabel or Max knowing? She couldn't, yet anyway. Reluctantly she nodded her agreement. "All right, your choice." Seeing Iz still needed comfort she rubbed the tall girls back. "I promise, I'll stand by your decision."

"Thank you." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. How did she know her parents weren't still in there somewhere screaming to be let out? If they're still aware she had to figure out a way to get them back.

"Come on, let's go. Max, Michael, and Nasedo are ready. Did you find a weapon?" She questioned. Although she's not sure if Isabel found a weapon she'd use it. Some people couldn't shove a sharp piece of wood or metal through skull and brain effectively stopping an attacker. Iz didn't have the personality.

Gingerly she nodded. "Y-yeah. Umm, I took a busted pole from under my bed. I've been meaning to fix it forever—guess it's a good thing I didn't huh?" She tried a bit of humor but it came out hollow.

"Good, that's a good choice." Tess complimented, unsure of what else to say. "Let's go." She repeated leaving Isabel's room allowing her a few more moments alone in room. A room she'd probably never see or enter again. Michael exited Max's room, he saw Tess stride down the hall without Iz.

"Where is she?"

"I gave her a couple minutes to herself. In a matter of five minutes she's found out the world has gone to Hell and her parents are apart of the Hell. Believe me she needs this." She placated him. The last thing Isabel needed now was to have Michael barreling down on her telling her to pull herself together till they get to safety. They'd leave when Iz came out.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_2:53 a.m.; Whitman Household_

A clang of connecting glass caused by the fridge door being slammed shut traveled through the empty house. Alex gripped the neck of the vodka bottle tightly in his hand. He pressed his forehead against the cool, bumpy surface of the refrigerator hoping all this was a nightmare. Oh logically he knew it was real and he knew there was no one to keep him safe…no one but himself.

Roughly he pushed away from the door and took a swig of vodka. If his mother were still here she'd yell at him for drinking, he was barely sixteen he shouldn't be chugging straight anything let alone vodka. But she left him to deal with the problems at hand same as his father.

They've been training him to deal with this possibility since he was nine. Possibility? Bullshit, he knew this would happen it was only a matter of 'when' not 'if'. There were more people who were told about this…all over the world only that four resided in Roswell. Well, three now, one of them was off on vacation.

The other two, a forty-seven year old man who took up baking, opened his own bakery and everything. He made a mean double fudge brownie; his Mom got those for him to put in his lunches since he started school. The other was a thirty-two year old woman with two kids, single mother, and worked at a bank. He doubted she'd be doing anything expect protecting her children from the threat.

Alex could hear them shuffling around on his porch. Sounded like only three, but if he didn't book soon there'd be more waiting for him. Thankfully they weren't fast, slower if they'd been dead longer, something that had to do with their bodies rotting made it harder to control their movements. Already he could feel the vodka kicking in, he's warm all over, the liquid courage covering his fears effectively.

He stared at the half empty bottle in his hand, he hadn't drunk that much, it was a little more than half full when he started gulping it down. If he had drunk half the bottle he wouldn't be able to do much except fall down and let the creatures chomp away at his flesh. That wasn't an option-well, it was, but not a very good one.

Sounded fairly calm didn't he, well he's not, it's the seven years of training that's been drilled into him. To be honest he's scared shitless but if he showed weakness-no, he wouldn't let them see his fright. Quietly he put the bottle down, turned toward the stairs and raced up to his room.

He'd head for the Crashdown; Liz had more weapons in the apartment. Besides the others would more than likely be headed in that direction. With the restaurant being their constant meeting place it's the best place to go. Now whether or not they made it there was another matter. He hoped the others made it, if not he'd be on his own and he would rather have some kind of company, alien, human or both didn't make much difference.

As he dressed he thought back to last few months. Liz finally told him the big secret she was keeping for the Pod Squad. It hurt that she hadn't told him before they were arrested. Arrested, yeah right, Sheriff Valenti was given an order to arrest them so government guys could pick up him and Liz up. A meeting had been called but the signals couldn't penetrate through the soap factory building.

Jim was later given a memory-altering drug to make him forget what happened with them. When they were "let go" he took notice of Max's jeep down the street. He spoke to Liz briefly before they split up going to their parent's who were waiting for them outside.

For the next couple months he became integrated into the inner workings of the Alien Abyss. It was difficult to find his place in the group; even now he wasn't sure if he had. Although there was an up side to not being a major player in the dynamic of their group, he was able to leave for a little while on training assignments and not be missed.

What was odd was that nobody noticed how many times his absence coincided with that of Liz's departures? She'd be on a training mission, normal practice by the time they hit thirteen, and so would he, his parents called in sick for him. The standard excuse for Liz absence was vacation, restaurant related run, or sick.

As he finished dressing and arming himself he thought back to his family. Being an only child of only children parents mad family reunions remarkably boring. Charles Whitman, his father, was a scientist, he's a part of the reason why those things were roaming around out there making meals of the populace.

Alex didn't know what specific component he was responsible for but he was to blame for a part. Information, even for his son, was classified information; no one told anybody anything. His mother, Erica Whitman, was one of his trainers, gave him expert knowledge on explosives. Told him it'd come in handy one day. That day was coming soon, not that the monsters were shuffling around it was only a matter of time.

Moaning from below distracted him for a moment. God, that damn moaning, not pleasurable moans from a lover, oh no. These moans were sounds of a rotted esophagus; he could almost hear the dead skin flapping against the vibrations.

Angry he lifted up his bedroom window, stared down at the growing mass of creatures, now there were five, and yelled. "Shut up!" They rose their heads to the sound of his voice their moaning increased seeing food so close but so far.

Alex shook his head, oh yeah, that'll show his parents he's in control. Yelling at them, getting them agitated. Ah well, he'd explain it away of course say he just wanted a challenge before facing the multitude of bodies down there.

Just like he'd explain away why he had four handguns strapped to his body, a knife hooked to his waist and a shotgun over his shoulder. Not to mention why he was calm enough to pack a bag with a ammo, clothes, food, and a radio. He sighed, he'd jump off that bridge when he came to it, no one might even make it to the Crashdown, there's no sense in worrying about excuses now.

He did a mental check, making sure he had everything, then it was time to go. Alex hoped he'd have to give explanations for everything that would mean other people made it. More specifically he wouldn't be alone, like he was now.

Back on the first floor he pulled out his 9mm, a constant favorite of his took a deep breath and peaked through the peephole. There were at least six creatures milling around on his front porch. Quietly as possible he hurried to the back door, only two from what he could see, this would be his way out.

One more deep calming breath and he's out the door blasting the two dead right in between the eyes. The Crashdown was only five minutes away on foot he'd be able to make it. He hoped.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. Chapter is a little short but not by much. Sorry for the long delay. I was trying to work out the Valenti chapter but that's shaping up to be a little further ahead.

**Chapter 6**

_3:05 a.m.; Evans Household_

Isabel two minutes earlier had left her room. She'd taken so long that Michael made a move every minute to get her only to be stopped by Tess each time. Finally when the tall female left her room her eyes were puffy and red but held a steel edge of determination. She'd make it through, later she'd break down but in that moment she'd do what needed doing.

Tess seeing Max wouldn't be taking charge any time soon stepped up to the plate. "Okay everyone, stay next to either Michael or me. We move silently and together, no crazy attacks just try to avoid these things if at all possible."

Michael stared at her in awe, if he didn't know any better he would have thought she was the General in their past. "Keep this walkie-talkie with you." He handed her the device. It was an old toy that Max never threw away, it didn't have batteries but that wouldn't be a problem with their powers. All that was required was a quick electrical charge and it'd work. "Isabel you're coming with me, Max you'll be with Tess. Nasedo can go with Tess and Max."

"But we should go together. Why are we splitting up? Tess just said to stick together." Max questioned. It didn't make sense; they'd be more effective as a unit.

Michael, in that brief sentence knew why he was the General on their home planet. He could think clearly in a crisis and do what needed to be done. Max couldn't look ahead and see they weren't splitting up but in the event it was needed they'd know whom to follow. "We're not. In case of a problem we won't be franticly searching for who we're supposed to be with."

"But I want to stay with Max." Isabel firmly told them. She didn't want to be separated from her brother, not now. Surely Michael could understand that.

"I'm sorry Isabel but this is the best idea right now. You and Max aren't the clearest thinkers at the moment. Splitting up the way Michael divided us ensures the highest probability of survival." Years of Nasedo training her gave her an advantage over the others when it came to strategizing. She's never been happier to have that training than right then.

"Why?" Isabel fumed, angry that Tess was taking charge so easily. It should have comforted her but it did nothing except light her fire. "Max and I can think just fine. Don't assume that we can't." She argued.

"The fact that you said that proves my point." Tess fought to keep her voice at a whisper so Diane wouldn't hear them from downstairs and come look for them. "You and I don't have defensive powers. What are you going to do if we get split up and Michael is not with you? Dreamwalk them trying to find out how they tick? What am I going to do if Max or Nasedo are not with me and I have no weapon of any kind? Mindwarp them into leaving me alone? Michael can blast them, Max can shield us, and Nasedo can fling them away."

"Why not? There has to be some brain still left in them?" How else could she believe if she ever wanted to get her mother back to who she was?

Irritated she sighed. "You've never seen a zombie movie have you? Have they ever showed brainpower? Deep meaningful thinking? No, they haven't. And since zombie movies are all I have to go on, I'm trusting that. I can't mindwarp a creature whose brain is the equivalent to mush."

"Don't talk to her that way." Max stepped closer to Tess trying to intimidate her into leaving Isabel alone. "Back off her." They just lost their parents; the least she could be was kind and understanding. Iz didn't need to be yelled at like that.

"She needs to understand Max that she can not have her way right now." She hated that she had to be tough as nails but it's what was needed. "You and her have been dealt a traumatic blow, nobody could expect you to think clearly after learning what you have. Let Michael and I be in charge."

"No, we need input too." He forced the issue.

"And you will but not now. I've been trained all my life in both of my lives, learning how to push past my own pain to get the job done. Michael has the instincts and memories of a highly trained General. Rath, on Antar, taught Nasedo himself. While you and Vilandra attended parties, listened in on meetings, played in the Purple Fields of our planet. So let Michael and I do what we were trained for. When we're safe you can get upset and be offended all you want but not now." She grabbed the walkie-talkie from Michael ignoring his open mouth of shock, clipping it onto her jeans.

"We ready?" Michael took a deep breath preparing for the gauntlet outside.

Tess sighed. "One more thing, be cautious when approaching the Crashdown." She thought the reason would be obvious even to those who had half a brain but apparently that wasn't the case, even Michael looked at her strangely.

Nasedo smirked despite the tense situation. "Good to know all my training didn't go to waste on you." He actually felt proud, for the first time in years, of Tess. Since arriving here she had only gone after Max half-heartedly, like she didn't care that he was her destiny.

Tess closed her eyes. Was it weird to feel both insulted and warmed by his comment. Hadn't she been doing a good job with his lessons and assignments?

"What are you talking about?" Isabel bit at her cheek to keep from yelling.

"Basically, it's hell on Earth and that makes most people hesitant to let strangers in." Still confusion was on all their faces.

"But we're not strangers?" Michael pointed out.

"No, you're not. But you're not family either. And the Crashdown is the Parker's family restaurant. Don't be surprised if they shoot first and leave our bodies outside to be eaten." She put the gun back in her pocket and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Not saying it'll happen but I can tell you right now that if all of you weren't my family I'd leave you out to die."

"No you wouldn't." Max didn't believe that she'd be that cruel. That uncaring.

"Don't be so sure. I wouldn't let someone I didn't know come into my home and eat my food, food that could be used to keep me alive a little longer. Use my shelter, shelter that'd keep me warm, relatively safe. The Parker's may be one of the few people who will let us in, but don't count on it. As of now all we have is each other."

Michael nodded his head, he understood. "And on that note. It's time." Time to head out and face the scary world they now lived in.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_3:09 a.m.; Roswell_

Stay low, stay silent. Words that kept him alive in the training exercises were performing the same function now. Alex softly breathed, thankfully the creatures still had human senses, he could breathe quietly and not be found out. He cradled his gun comfortably waiting for it to pass. While he waited he took in his surroundings.

He'd only been out of his house for twenty minutes and already he'd encountered three zombies that he had to kill. So far it hadn't been anyone he knew awfully well, he didn't look forward to that moment. Alex found the bakery his mother always bought brownies from, dark, as were most of the other homes. Unaware of the horror that awaited them once they awoke from dreamland.

Shuffling beside him whipped his gaze to the right, shit; one was headed straight toward him. It hadn't noticed him yet-good. But had the one behind him moved far enough away for him to move to the other side of the bushes without being noticed? Only one way to find out.

Keeping an eye on the advancing zombie and another over the bushes wasn't easy; in fact it was down right difficult. He had to check for the slightest muscle tick of the "food shuffle" and be sure any hiding creature wouldn't bite him on the other side.

When the zombie came closer it caught the slow rising of his body. Not willing to take any chances he aimed the handgun and pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through soft skull bone and blew out the back sending a spray of brain matter chunks sailing straight out coloring the grass with brown blood and gray brain pieces.

The creature wobbled on his feet, its knees buckled and it fell in completely dead heap. There was no time to savor his kill; the sound of a gun firing could be heard through the neighborhood. More would come; he had to move quickly. Alex grabbed his bag from the ground, leaped over the fallen zombie and ran closer to the Crashdown.

_Evan's Household; 3:15 a.m. _

Tess, much to Michael's irritation took the lead as they went downstairs. Michael knew why she did it. She had the gun and she could shoot a zombie from far away instead of waiting for it to get up close and personal.

However that wasn't the only reason for her taking point. Tess thought Michael would be unable to shoot the Evans' in the head. She on the other hand didn't have that problem. It wouldn't be a fun experience but it was kill or be killed. She'd prefer to live with the guilt than be eaten.

She took a step down on the stair beneath her, the creek, which under normal circumstances wouldn't have caused alarm but now sounded like a blow horn through the house. Tess grit her teeth in frustration. That's good land on the one spot on the stair that made a noise, brilliant, she berated herself.

Silence followed the misstep, were they still in the living room, if not where did Zombie Diane shuffle off too? Not hearing the juicy tears of ripping flesh or the shuffling of dead feet she didn't know what to think. The stench still permeated the downstairs, bile rose to the back of her throat, eyes filled with tears from the sharp tang.

Tess closed her eyes for only a second; she couldn't spare any more than that. Slowly she released a breath; she nodded her head forward and took the stairs one at a time till she reached the floor below. Still no sounds but her and the other's quiet footsteps.

Determined she turned her head and peeked around the corner. Philips mangled and eaten body lay sprawled out on the living room floor, blood had stopped flowing but that didn't make the scene easier to handle. Sticky, dark red, almost brown, blood seeped into the carpet. This was a scene neither Evans children needed to see. They'd flip out for sure and never leave the house, which would only make them sitting ducks.

In a split second decision she decided on exiting though the front door. Again she motioned with her head she follow her moves. Maybe just maybe Zombie Diane left out the open back door. The lights were off but the moonlight shined through the windows.

Without incident they made it to the front door. Now all that remained was getting outside and too the Crashdown. Tess spared a glance back at the group making sure someone was watching the rear. Michael was, he kept his scans slow and searched for any sign of movement.

Breathing a sigh of relief she peeked out of the side window. A few creatures were milling around but none that they couldn't move passed. "Ok, everyone ready?" She whispered.

The group behind her nodded, slowly she eased the deadbolt open and turned the knob. The door creaked open. She grimaced in annoyance. Did nobody oil his or her hinges? Hadn't they seen horror movies before, the creak attracted every type of killer, dead or otherwise to their location. Hurry she opened the door wide and sure enough the zombies had turned their way. "Everyone run now."

_Crashdown; 3:20 a.m._

Alex made it to the front doors of the Crashdown, thankfully this area of town hadn't been infested yet. He banged on the door for a few seconds but when no one answered he bent down and began to work on picking the lock. In the movies actors made it seem like it was a piece of cake but it really wasn't. It was a skill that took practice and many times took a few minutes to get it.

Finally he got the doors open. He scurried in and locked the doors behind him, since it was one of those locks that needed a key for both sides it took a few minutes to lock those. Once they were closed securely he ran upstairs; the door to their apartment was jarred open. Worried he toed open the door his gun raised and searched around the living room. Seeing no one he stepped inside and did a sweep of the home. Nobody was there.

Liz's parents left just like his did. Hopefully they didn't take Liz's stash of firearms and other weapons. He jogged to her room and flipped on a light. Alex went to left side of Liz's bed, the side closest to the window and opened the secret panel. Behind the wall was a large gun safe, he punched in the code and it opened. Thankful that Liz hadn't changed the code before she left, in order to piss off her parents she sometimes changed the code and left important documents that they needed in there. He took the duffel bag off his shoulders and placed it inside.

While happy that no one, namely Isabel, Max, Tess, Michael, Kyle, and their families, were in the Crashdown when he arrived so he wouldn't have to explain about the boatload of weapons he carried, he was also worried. If they hadn't made it there yet would they ever? Were they at that moment being eaten and devoured by the creatures that lurked outside? Closing the gun safe he left Liz's room and crept out onto the balcony. He glanced down. A sigh of relief escaped, Liz had pulled up the ladder leading up to her balcony.

Going back inside he closed the window and locked it. He'd wait down stairs for a while and see if anybody showed up. All he could do now was wait.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_4:10 a.m.; Roswell; Valenti Household_

_Ring._

Jim Valenti heard the annoying shrill of his phone. Grunting he turned over and pulled the covers over his head. Maybe if he ignored it whoever was on the phone would leave him alone.

_Ring._

So far they weren't leaving him alone. Jim rolled back over and stared at the ceiling, he should answer the phone. He knew it wasn't Kyle, he's still in bed, in the next couple of days he'd be headed off to football camp for a few weeks. Could be work, being the Sheriff had his upsides and its down sides, answering the phone in the middle of the night was a large downside.

_Ring. _

Finally he picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sheriff? This is Hanson. Sorry to bother you sir but we have a situation." In the background Jim could make out the familiar rings of the station phones. Not a second went by that the device didn't go off.

Jim sat up and scratched his head. "What the hell is going on down there?" He struggled to get out bed but his body was slow from sleep. He hadn't gone to bed all that long ago, he glanced at the clock. "Jesus it's 4 in the morning Hanson, there better be a damn good reason for calling me this late."

"We keep getting phone calls sir." Panic squeaked out. "Hey, hey, stop that!" He yelled to someone, Jim assumed someone outside.

"Hanson!"

"Sorry sir. We have people pounding on the door. Trying to get in." An audible sigh traveled through the phone line. "We really need you down here sir. Immediately."

Jim could hear the cocking of a gun in the background. "Wait what is going on? What have the people been calling about?" Many people called during the night to report someone suspicious lurking around the general vicinity of their home, they'd check it out of course and it was usually a false alarm.

"It's silly sir--but they're saying--the people on the phone are saying zombies are roaming the town." Jim could practically see the eye roll of his Deputy.

"Zombies? Hanson...please tell me you're not buying that crap. Thought you had more common sense than that." He laughed. "Good joke. Next time save it for a reasonable hour." Jim almost hung up the phone but Hanson's frantic shout stopped him.

"Sheriff, it's not a joke." He yelled. "Dammit stay out there. Don't make me shoot you." Glass shattered in the background. Shots rang out, four in a row. "Oh God, Sheriff, hurry please." The phone fell to the ground with a clatter and more shots could be heard, followed by moans.

"Hanson! Hanson! Dammit." Jim slammed the phone down. Not good, not good at all. What the hell was going on?

_4:11 a..m.; Outside Crashdown_

Michael saw the Crashdown up ahead and breathed a huge sigh of relief. They made it there...now did anyone else. As they got further and further toward the middle of the city they encountered less and less in terms of the living dead variety. But he knew it would only be a matter of time before they found their way here.

Tess held Isabel and Max back before they could run up to the front doors and unlock it. "Wait. Remember be cautious."

_4:12 a.m.; Inside Crashdown_

Alex fifteen minutes earlier had gone back up to Liz's balcony and watched for anybody moving fast. Anything moving slowly, shuffling, or just plain moaning would get a bullet. From down the street he could see Michael, Isabel, Tess, Max, and Nasedo their protector hurrying toward the Crashdown.

He breathed a sigh of relief, they were still alive. Alex hurried from her balcony and took the stairs two at a time, he had to get them inside quickly. He jogged to the front doors and unlocked them.

Isabel saw him and didn't hide a single one of her feelings. She ran to him and hugged him close. "Alex. Alex." She repeated his name over and over gripping him tightly.

"Come on everyone inside." He motioned them inside, moving Isabel with him as he walked further into the restaurant. Now that they were there what would he tell them. Would he tell them the truth about what's going on, or would he keep it to himself and let the others form their own conclusions? One thing he knew for certain, the decision wouldn't be an easy one to make.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_6:18 a.m.; New York; Sean's Apartment_

"Oh God, this isn't happening Sean. Please tell me this isn't happening." Maria pleaded; the cypress oil she sniffed was about as helpful as a wet rag against the onslaught outside. Too much panic flooding her system and not enough oil in the world to calm her.

Sean stayed crouched behind the couch with her. "Wish I could." Blasting, shouting, and the sound of splintering wood could be heard from out in the hall of his apartment building.

It had started as a normal enough morning. She had awoken at six in the morning to begin her exercises. Keeping her body in good condition took a lot of work, work that paid off in every glance a guy sent her way.

As she got into the groove of the music Sean came out shouting at her to turn the loud music off and sleep in like every other normal person on the planet. To which she replied that not everyone slept into the afternoon hours.

Sean grumbled and shuffled over to the stereo turning it off when a loud gunshot could be heard from outside. Normally in a loud city like New York City the gunshot would have blended into the background but not that morning.

That morning it was loud, followed by screams and right below Sean's apartment window. The cousins hurried over to the window and opened it. The sides stuck making it difficult to open but after a few expletives and a strong heave from Maria it lifted fully.

Sean pushed her out of the way and peeked outside. From the side Maria could see his face go slack, his eyes glaze over in horror and shock, which only made her curious as hell to see what sight caused that reaction. She pushed him aside not taking notice of how quickly he gave up his spot at the window.

Down below she saw why he looked the way he looked. Chaos had rained down on the busy streets of NYC. People ran screaming and shooting, since they lived on the third floor Maria could clearly see what looked to be a man using his teeth ripping at a woman's blouse.

"Oh my God." She turned away from the window and vomited on the plant near her. The man ripping the blouse had sunk his teeth in and tore away the poor woman's breast. Blood poured out everywhere; it streamed down her body and onto the street where it pooled beneath her feet.

"Get away from the window." Sean pulled her to the center of the room and closed the window; it was amazing how a slim piece of glass could provide some sense of safety.

Saliva and bile dripped from Maria's mouth and she cried for the woman down below. No one deserved to go like that. It should be peaceful and in their sleep not while some mad man was tearing the flesh from their bone.

Sean handed her one of his dirty T-shirts so she could wipe off her mouth. "You okay?"

"No I'm not. I just saw someone get eaten there is no 'okay' after that." She didn't care that the T-shirt Sean let her use smelled like sweat, she'd take that stench over her own vomit. Maria dug in her pocket for the cypress oil she kept handy at all times. "Sorry about your plant."

"It's cool. I'd been slowly killing it anyway." He teased.

Leaving Maria's side Sean went to the kitchen. With the city in a state of panic he needed a weapon. Opening the silverware drawer he searches amongst the forks, spoons, butter knives and measuring cups those of which he had no use for since he never cooked. Finally he found what he was looking for, a large serrated knife.

"Maria here." He went back to the center of the room and handed her the knife. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go in my room for a second." Sean spoke quickly and left Maria before he knew for sure that she would be all right by herself.

"Oh God, oh God." Maria sniffed hard. She clenched the knife handle till her nails dug into her palm. Sean came back a moment later with another knife, a little smaller than the one she had.

"Breathe Maria. You need to breathe and calm down." He wasn't gentle in his command. He needed to think and Maria's hysterics weren't conducive to thinking clearly.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'm perfectly within my rights to be a babbling loony." She sniffed again.

Sean rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Will you stop sniffing that?"

"If you want me to be calm I need to sniff." Shouts came from down the hall. A shotgun blast sounded somewhere in the building below their apartment.

"Oh God, this isn't happening Sean. Please tell me this isn't happening." Maria pleaded.

"Wish I could." Blasting, shouting, and the sound of splintering wood could be heard from out in the hall of his apartment building.

The cousins jumped when a loud pounding on their door startled them. "Open up!"

Maria began to stand automatically but Sean pulled her back down behind the couch and shook his head negatively. Opening the door would invite trouble that they didn't need.

Instead of another demand to open the door like he figured would happen an axe head came chopping through the door. The man outside was going to chop down their door to get in. This was not good.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

A.N. Hello everyone this was supposed to be a mostly Alex chapter but Tess broke through so now most of the chapter involves her. I find I'm really enjoying writing her character. Here's the next update.

**Chapter 10**

_4:20 a.m.; Roswell; Crashdown_

Michael walked around the Crashdown restaurant ever since the shit hit the fan he hadn't been able to sit still. He couldn't stop checking areas he knew he'd already made sure were safe, it didn't matter that Alex had told him the area was secure either.

Isabel and Max were in a booth holding each other doing their best to deal with their loss without shattering completely. Michael wanted to go over there and tell them everything would be okay…but he wouldn't lie to them.

Tess had retreated into the bathroom a few moments ago and hadn't come out yet. All the while Nasedo paced back and forth talking in low tones, too quiet for anyone to hear but he was agitated.

So far nothing had shuffled passed but it was only a matter of time before something came by looking for food. Alex was no where to be seen, he said he was going up to Liz's balcony and watch for a few minutes.

Although he thought it was the way to go as well he didn't like how calm Alex was. Sure it's great and helpful but why wasn't he panicking? Every thing Alex had said since they arrived has been rational, logical and well thought out. When he got back down there he'd question him on it.

_Crashdown Bathroom_

Holding a hand over her mouth to stop the scream at the back of her throat Tess huddled between the toilet and sink with tears rolling down her face. She had managed to hold it together for almost three hours, now that she felt she was reasonable safe she broke down.

Hot tears burned her irritated cheeks, droplets landed on her clothes, the fabric sucking up the wetness. She hated that she couldn't fall apart in front of the others. Why couldn't she trust them enough to let them witness her emotions?

She knew the answer, as much as she wanted to she didn't feel like she could trust them. Besides Nasedo she had no one and even with him he saw her as the student who needed constant lessons and frowned upon any kind of human emotion.

A large part of her wished she had Kal as a protector he at least wouldn't judge her for crying and acting like a human being. Nasedo, in the beginning never shut up about how Kal thought humans were better than his and Nasedo's species. They could experience so many things and experience them to varying degrees of power.

There were five different species on Antar, of course there the Kasa's which were who the other members of the Royal Four were originally, basically human in appearance with various abilities. Then the Acyna's who had green spikes growing out of their heads and down their backs, usually blue in skin color, very powerful physically and many times were used as guardians of the Royal families.

The other three species had very small numbers, the Fhn, which were the shape shifters like Kal and Nasedo, only had thirty members…or they did before she and other Royal's were killed, now she had no idea. They're body type was that of the stereotypical alien features, large heads, gray in color, big black eyes, and small frail bodies. And they were the explorers, went out to see what happened on other planets, and gave back reports to Antar of the resources available.

As her protector always made sure she knew, he wasn't supposed to be there. The only reason he and some of his people had been recruited to care for the two sets of pods was because they were the only ones who could change their shape to look human. He never failed to tell her that he hated his job and he hated planet Earth.

The two other species were Anyla, which were also human in appearance, but they had the strongest mind abilities. Her mother came from that species, while her father was a Kasa. It was the reason she had developed more of her mental powers.

And lastly the Evbui, only three hundred existed on Antar, their home planet had been taken over a thousand years previously and Antarians gave them a place in their society. Their skin was almost completely white with small patches of red, two antlers protruded from their head, in their culture it was a sign of virility.

Tess's throat felt raw, her eyes burned from the constant crying and her chest hurt from holding back her screams. She placed her forehead against the cool side of the toilet bowl, she knew she had to go back out there and soon. If she didn't they might wonder what happened to her and come searching for her and she couldn't allow that.

She refused to let them see her as weak. Swallowing she lifted her head and on wobbling legs pushed herself up onto her feet. Sniffing she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked awful, face puffy and red, eyes bloodshot and throbbing.

Breathing deeply in and out she rose her hand and passed it over her face. Instantly her face returned to a flawless pale pink. She bent over the sink and washed her hands. The warm water rushed over her palms, she poured a dollop of soap onto her hand and slowly massaged the sweet smelling liquid into a thick lather.

Washing off the soap she dried her hands with her powers, grabbed the gun from on top of the shelf in front of the mirror and held it down at her side. She practiced smiling for a brief moment, all of her grins looked forced and fake. Giving up she sighed and hoped they wouldn't ask her to smile. Instead she put back in place her 'nothing bothers me' mask. It would have to do for now.

_4:23 a.m.; Crashdown Dining Area_

Alex pushed through the swinging door leading from the backroom to the restaurant area. He saw Isabel pulled close to Max the siblings gently comforting each other.

Earlier he hadn't known whether to go over there and offer Isabel his support or stay put and let her and Max be alone. In the end he decided on neither and went upstairs. He could think better up there with no one to bother him.

Alex couldn't make up his mind about whether or not to tell the others what the real deal was, who he was and what those creatures outside were. He could tell them everything or tell them nothing. If he told the group only part of it would they make a connection and figure out there was more to tell?

Now he was downstairs watching everyone, Michael hadn't sat down since they arrived, Tess had left the bathroom, jaw clenched and looking ready to kick some ass. But when he searched her eyes he saw an emotion she seemed to not want anyone to know. Fear.

Seeing the group scattered around the room but still in the same room he stepped forward. "What do all of you want to do now?" Might as well find out what their plans were before revealing his most private secrets.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_6:25 a.m.; New York_

Maria's body shook with fear as she stayed crouched behind the couch with Sean. The chopping sound the axe made against their wooden door was beginning to drive her crazy. She covered her ears and prayed for the man on the other side to go away.

Sean rested his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok. We'll be ok."

The wood cracked and it vibrated throughout the room. Once the intruder chopped a big enough hole in the door he stuck his hand in and unlocked the apartment door.

"Oh God." She peeked over the top of the couch and watched as the skinny man with wild eyes push the door open.

Sean pulled her down till she wasn't visible behind the couch. He placed a finger to his lips and motioned for her to be quiet. Even though she didn't say a word or made a single sound she conveyed every ounce of panic in her movements.

The man who broke in ignored the living room area and went straight for the kitchen. Maria and Sean heard him banging around and searching through drawers.

Sean used his hand to tell Maria to stay right where she was, he'd handle the guy. He turned too quick to notice Maria's glare of 'yeah right'.

Standing up he slowly made his way over to the intruder. Grabbing his wooden baseball bat from wall directly across from the kitchen he came up behind him.

The man was a skinny guy but tall, at least six foot two if not taller. He had such light blonde hair it was almost white and he wore a green t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. The axe fell loosely at his sides as he stood up to his full height and reached up to grab something on the very top shelf of a cupboard.

Sean came up off to the side of him and poked him in the back with the bat. "Hey."

He turned quickly and immediately brought the axe up above his head. Sean hadn't been expecting that kind of a reaction. He backed up and hit the counter.

"Shit."

The guy continued charging at him and swung the axe at him. He stumbled out of the way and managed to get back on his feet again.

Maria stood up and saw her cousin being intimidated by the guy with the axe. She came close a couple of times to losing her annoying cousin and that didn't sit well with her at all.

She moved out from behind the couch gripping the knife Sean gave her. Sean having seen her stand became frightened that the man wielding the axe would turn on her. Still clutching the bat Sean swung and hit the guy in the leg.

"Ahh." He fell to the floor and held his leg for a moment before Sean backed up preparing to swing again. The axe fell to the floor beside the fallen man and Maria saw her chance.

She ran toward the man gasping in pain and hurriedly picked up the weapon. Maria stood strong gripping the axe and threatened the man with it.

"Get out." She yelled. When he wasn't fast enough she lifted the axe like she would swing it down on him. At that the skinny man began to move and move fast.

It took a couple minutes because of his leg injury but eventually he left the apartment and although it wouldn't do much good Maria shut and locked the door. Then she turned to Sean who stared at her in awe and a little bit of fear.

"Wow, didn't know you had that in you M." Sean commented.

"Yea well, nobody messes with my cousin but me." She smirked nervously.

Sean smiled and breathed out. "We gotta get out here."

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

A.N. Originally this one chapter would have been spread out through three or four chapters. But as I was writing it the flow wasn't as fluid as I would have liked so I combined multiple scenes/chapters and it worked out better. Some scenes were cut a little short but those will be seen in the next chapter.

**Chapter 12**

_4:33 a.m.; Roswell; Valenti Home_

Jim pushed the sheet off his body and reached for a pair of pants. As he hurried into them a shadow passed by his bedroom window. Zipping and buttoning his jeans he grabbed his gun and went toward the window.

He glanced one way but didn't see anything. Not seeing anyone his heart rate lowered a bit, and then he turned to the other side. A body came from the right and fell against the closed window. Blood coated the glass pane and its hand hit the glass causing the window to shake.

"Holy shit."

Jim hurried through his room and hastily finished dressing. Always keeping his eye on the dead body currently pounding on the glass to get in Jim grabbed his shoulder holster and slipped it on. He put his service revolver in and reached for another hand gun.

Once armed he ran to Kyle's room. The glowing alarm clock said it was almost 4:40 by the time he went into his son's room. He switched on the light and began to gather some of Kyle's clothes and put them in a duffle bag. "Kyle, wake up." His son had his bed sheets pulled up and over his head.

From the bed Kyle stirred but didn't wake up.

"Kyle dammit wake up." Jim noticed Kyle's window was wide open and the wind was blowing aside his curtains. He ran up to it and closed it forcefully. "Kyle!" Again he didn't move. Didn't make a sound. "Son?"

_4:35 a.m.; Crashdown Café_

The noise inside the Crashdown was deafening. For the last ten minutes everyone had ideas on what they should do. And everyone wanted their idea to be heard regardless of someone else speaking.

"We should stay here. We're safer here." Max argued. They had a constant supply of food, the store was two minutes away walking distance and there was an upstairs area with a balcony that looked over the city.

"No, we should get of here now." Michael shouted back at Max. "Here we are sitting ducks. If those creatures out there decide to break down the windows we are screwed."

Isabel nodded. "I'm sorry Max but I agree with Michael. We should leave while we have the chance." She held his hand. "Maybe—maybe this hasn't spread past Roswell. We at least should make a try for it."

Alex leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. It had reached past Roswell. There was no way it couldn't have. If what he thought had happened then it was only a matter of time before the whole world was infested.

"But Iz, what about Mom?" Max's voice cracked with emotion. "Didn't you say that she could still be in there? If we leave her, we're leaving her alone here." He argued softly and Isabel's lip began to quiver. Max sighed. "Tess what about you?"

"I don't know. There are advantages to both. If we stay we have a fairly long food supply and shelter. However it's also only a matter time before those things bash through the windows. And it is a possibility that it hasn't spread that far." Tess said. She had no idea what to do.

Alex figured it was time to tell them everything…or almost everything. It wouldn't do their group any good to not be in the loop. They might make different decisions once he said what he needed to say.

Before he could speak though Nasedo put his two cents in. "Your second is right Max. We need to leave."

"I don't think he is right." Max glared at their protector.

"Max stop being so stubborn, just because you don't agree with it doesn't mean it's not the right solution." Michael argued back. Why did they have to go through this every time they had a group meeting of sorts?

Max stood up and got in Michael's face. "Oh that's right Michael; I almost forgot the answer to everything is to runaway." He shouted.

Michael yelled back. "Look outside Maxwell, fucking hell has broken loose; it's either run or be killed." He glared. "I'm all for fighting when need be but when it's a losing battle it's suicide."

A loud crash from the backroom broke up the argument that had been near coming to blows. Alex without waiting for the group hurried toward the swinging door but as he began to push it open he was flung back by the kitchen order window as the creature they spoke about pushed its way through.

_4:40 a.m.; Randal Household_

Ring.

Irritated and tired Monica Randal reached for the phone with her eyes closed. Whoever dared called that early in the morning was going to be hurt. "What?" She wasn't a morning person in the least.

"Look outside Randal." The male voice told her.

The person on the other end of the phone sounded familiar. She had a distinct feeling who it was and left the bed to do what he asked.

Once she made it to the window she looked down. Monica didn't bother to ask if the scene she saw outside was real, she knew it was. The situation was one she and others had been training for years. For her it had almost been twenty years.

"I see them."

"Good. Now grab your children and go to 4513 West Lincoln Avenue." The male voice didn't speak again. He just hung up.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_4:41 a.m.; Roswell; Valenti Household_

Nervous Jim breathed out slowly. Kyle was fine, he had to be fine. There was no way he could be what he saw outside.

Clenching his hand tightly for a second he reached over to the bed keeping distance between him and the bed. Releasing his fist he grabbed the top of the covers and pulled the sheet back forcefully.

Seeing his son on the bed Jim almost passed out with relief. Kyle slept soundly, his headphones on, with the music playing. Now that he was calm he could hear the beat of the drums and the guitar riff.

Jim took the headphones off Kyle's head and put it on the floor. "Kyle wake up." He shook his son. That time he woke up.

_6:44 a.m.; Florida_

A small sliver of light pierced through the beige curtains and coaxed Liz out of the land of sleep rudely. Tired and achy she moaned and glared at the offending brightness. Barely aware of anything she turned and peeked at the glowing numbers on her LCD clock radio. "6:45?"

Stupid sun. Briefly she lifted her head and made sure Colby, Aunt Bonita's German shepherd, was still fast asleep. Seeing that she was Liz curled up in a tight ball under the covers and went back to sleep unaware of the chaos unfolding outside.

_4:45 a.m.; Roswell; Crashdown_

"Alex!" Isabel screamed in a panic.

Before anyone could snap out of their shock Alex flipped back up onto his feet. The creature, having forgotten about him with food directly in his poor eye sight didn't pay attention to Alex.

"Oh God, its Jose." Max noticed. It shuffled forward and Michael raised his hand up ready to blast the thing. He hadn't used his blasting powers since Pierce but he couldn't let the monster slowly moving towards them kill them.

Alex calmly pulled out his firearm and whistled once at the creature. Briefly, curious about the sound it turned.

The group watched in surprise and shock when Alex pulled the trigger and shot the thing right between the eyes. With a sickening thud the once advancing zombie slid to the ground in a heap of lifeless skin and bones.

Alex, still holding his gun walked over to the zombie and turned it over with his foot making sure of its permanent death before switching his gaze to the others. No one spoke for a few moments but finally Isabel found her voice.

"How…you were so calm," She knew she should be grateful and relieved that he kept a clear head during the crisis but all she could focus on was that Alex wasn't acting like a normal teenager. "You just shot it like it was an everyday occurrence."

Alex nodded. "That's because it was." He revealed. "There are some things you need to know about me." But first he had to go find out if the perimeter was compromised. When he first arrived he hadn't seen Jose, didn't mean he hadn't already been in the restaurant though.

_6:48 a.m.; New York _

"We have to get out of here." Maria repeated. She pushed her hair back away from her face. Her hand shook; she gripped her hair tightly to keep from shaking too much.

Sean nodded. Without saying a word he left Maria alone in the living room and went to his bedroom. Quickly he changed into jeans and tied his shoes. He grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed a couple pairs of jeans, shirts, and underwear into it.

Racing to Maria's room he went into her dresser and shoved in a couple pants, shirts, and undergarments. He refused to think too heavily on that fact that he touched items of Maria's that he should never have his hands on.

When Sean left her alone in the living room she fought the anger at being by herself out there. A part of her wanted Sean to stay out there and protect the entrance while she went to gather clothes for him and her.

She heard him banging around in the bedrooms. He better get the kind of clothes she'd rather wear as opposed to the outfits her mother picked for her and put in her suitcase while she hadn't been paying attention. Oh God, Mom was all alone in Roswell; if this was wide spread then she wasn't safe either. "Sean, hurry up."

A person ran passed the damaged door, dammit she was just so jumpy. Any noise outside in the hall went straight to her nervous system and caused panic deep inside her. She gripped the axe handle tightly. "Come on cuz, let's go." She whispered low under her breath.

When he returned to the living room he saw Maria standing guard near the door. She jumped when he touched her shoulder and once she knew it was him she growled at him angrily. "Don't ever sneak up on me." With the axe she gave a clear picture of what she could do—however even without the axe she'd be intimidating.

"Sorry." He jiggled the duffle bag in his hand. "I got some clothes for you." Sean glanced at his watch. "We have enough time for you to change if you want."

Maria looked down at her outfit. Since she was exercising when the world changed she was in tennis shoes, work out shorts, and a white tank top. "I'm not going to change but I'm grabbing a jacket."

"Ok, when we get out there stay close to me. We're going to go to my car—"

"Your car is a junker; you hardly take care of it. How far will we be able to…"

"It's not a junker, I take care of it. Besides do you have a better idea? The car is our safest bet." Sean argued. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Let's deal with this later when we're safe."

"We'll never be safe again." Maria whispered more to herself than Sean.

TBC


End file.
